Second Chance
by kaylinxoxkisses
Summary: sequel to "congratulations". b & j have a daughter. e comes back to forks high and runs into her. find out what happens. r&r. better than it sounds my summaries suck!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok......... so new fic, woot! Excitement yes, I know =). But anyways....... this is kind of a sequel to my other fic, "Congratulations" though you don't have to read it to really understand (it'd be super cool if you did though!!). You guys can feel free to gimme your ideas. But enough with my blabbing! On with the fic, Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimers are pointless, I'm obviously not Stephanie!!Second Chance Chapter One**

**ECPOV**

**When I saw her, I went into immediate shock. But that was nothing compared to when I ****_smelled_**** her. Never had I ever smelled a scent as luscious as her blood. Well, I wouldn't say****_ never._**

**But it couldn't be ****_her_****. She would be in her mid thirties, not a young freshman girl. Who was this mystery girl?**

**Mind full of silence, eyes full of wonder, body full of sweet blood. Long, dark curls, big, round, chocolate brown eyes, small, slim frame, short. An angel, sent personally from heaven to haunt me and torture me for the rest of my days.**

**Wasn't it bad enough I had to live without my love? No my life, my soul? That I had to exist in a world where she was happy and not in my arms? In a ****_dog's_**** arms? But apparently I wasn't suffering enough because this Bella look-a-like would be with me for two more years. **

**After her and Jacob Black's wedding night, I planned to drive straight to Alaska. To get away from Forks and all the horrible memories. To forget Bella, myself, the danger we had faced, the love we had shared, and that even though the two of us had been through so much together, it would never be enough.**

**I decided on a whim to go live with Tanya and the rest of her coven, but I wanted to inform Carlisle of my choice. I at least owed him and Esmee a goodbye. When I told them what I wanted to do, they we of course against it. They would hate to split the family up that way. So Carlisle decided that it would be best if the whole family went to Alaska. We would be together and it was about time for us to move again.**

**We lived there for a very long time. I learned to live with the pain, though it never fully subsided. Part of it was because I wanted to be happy for Bella, to know she was safe and in her new life she would never be in danger. But I was growing tired of hearing Jasper's unhappy thoughts. I already knew how I felt. I didn't need someone else to remind me.**

**But about three years later, Carlisle wanted to move back. Something always drew us back to Forks. Of course, it was hard for me but I needed to endure for my family's sake. Besides, the only time I went outside of the house was to hunt or attend school and I wouldn't run into Bella there. **

**But now, all my demons were back. It felt like that first day all over again. All the same emotions, the same people, God really had it out for me. I did deserve this punishment though.**

**How foolish I was for letting Bella go. For making her believe that I didn't want her. That I didn't love her. And for her to think it was true! I lost her after our time apart. A decision I would always regret.**

**As irony and bad luck may have it, the girl was in the same lunch as me. My family looked to me and I nodded, knowing how strange it was. **

**"Is it her?" Emmet asked. **

**"I'm not sure." I told him.**

**"She's much too graceful to be Bella." Alice noted. Her name tugged at my heart a little bit. Jasper looked at me.**

**_Old habits die hard._**

**_She also has so much more fashion sense! _****Alice mused to herself.**

**"I have gym with her and she is quite the athlete." Jasper put in.**

**I laughed. "Alright, so we know she's not Bella, but who is she?"**

**Alice's eyes grew wide and the table grew quiet, waiting for our sister to come back to reality.**

**"Well?" Emmet asked her when her vision fully focused. **

**Alice smiled. "Her name is Emily Black, Bella's daughter."**

**"Well that explains things," Jasper stated.**

**Alice looked at me. "And she's in your next class." She had that evil little smile on her face but I couldn't read her mind to know what would happen in our Spanish class. Alice was too busy translating the Forks High School song into different Chinese dialects. I soon grew frustrated and gave up tuning out everyone around me. **

**When the bell rang a few minutes later, I scrambled off down the hall in a sort of daze, not really knowing what to expect. I hoped with all my might that Alice was lying and Emily Black was not in my Spanish. That the girl wasn't even real, I had imagined this whole day. Coming back to Forks was a mistake, surely Carlisle would understand I could not live in the agony and pain this place brought back. I didn't care if I was selfish. I didn't care about the snide remarks Rosalie would make in her head. I wouldn't care that Alice would be disappointed in me, that I would miss my family. I had to leave Forks, and now.**

**I changed my direction, going off toward the parking lot. Alice would see I wasn't going to class and would explain to the others. I walked quickly, with my head down, in my own little bubble of self loathing that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and I bumped into a soft, fleshy, warm body. It was one of the few clumsy actions I had made since my transformation. The sound of papers and books falling made me look up, into the face of Emily Black.**

**The chivalry inside of me made me bend over to pick up her belonging; I tried to do so without looking at the girl in front of me, with no success. There was barely any space between us and I was immediately aware of her wonderful scent. Just like before. **

**"I'm very sorry." I said, smiling at Emily Black when all her books and papers were back in her small arms again. "I really should pay attention to where I'm going." A small blush fell on her cheeks and I was again reminded of my past.**

**"I should really be the one apologizing. I ran into you. So, um, sorry." The flame on her face darkened, and the monster inside me roared. I fought to contain him. "I'm Emily by the way. Are you Edward Cullen?"**

**"Yes, I am. May I ask, how do you know who I am?" She blushed again.**

**"It's a very long and strange story." **

**333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**EBPOV**

**When I saw him I thought I was dreaming. Asleep in my bed, in one of the stories my mother used to tell me. Stories about Edward Cullen, her hero, her first love. About how he had saved her life and they had fallen in love, how they had risked it all for each other. Then she told me how she met Jacob Black, my father, and he turned her world upside down and how she had to break Edward's heat. But Edward was just like any prince charming in any fairytale. A gentleman, handsome, strong, fast, brave, and he let her go. I guess he really did love her if he could let my mom be happy, even if that meant living without her. **

**She told me Edward Cullen was different that other boys, that he was special. His skin was ice cold to the touch and pale white. His eyes often changed color, he never aged, he often seemed cryptic, was hasty to making decisions (that weren't always the best), was very protective over her, and would love her forever. **

**So when I saw the boy my mother had described to me almost every night before I went to bed, I was in shock. I thought I was imagining things. Was this really Edward Cullen? Did he know my mother? Did he love her? And why was he different from other boys?**

**One thing was for sure, he was very good looking. He had the same crooked smile my mother portrayed to me and I immediately loved it just like her. His family was the same as she had told me as well. A short girl, that looked like a fairy; Alice. A tall, lanky boy with blonde hair; Jasper. A tall, lean, muscular boy; Emmet. And a beautiful blonde haired girl; Rosalie.**

**I wanted to go talk to him, see if he truly was real, but he was a junior, two years older than me. Plus I was very intimidated by his sister Rosalie. So I sat there, at lunch, pretending not to stare at him but failing miserably. **

**When the bell rang, I tried to find my way to my next class, Spanish. I was in Spanish Four because my mother had taught me almost everything she knew about Spanish and it was the only class that wasn't full. I was nervous because I had juniors and seniors in my class and I was just a freshman.**

**I usually was a bit smarter than kids my age, but Forks High School didn't offer any advanced or gifted classes, so I was very bored in my studies. It would take some getting used to. The bell rang and I knew I was late. It didn't matter, that was happening to me all day**

**I was so lost at this new school, even if it was a lot smaller than most high schools. I pulled the map the guidance office gave me and tried to find where I was going when I ran into something hard and cold. ****_Oh great! _****I thought. ****_I just walked into a wall! _****My papers flew everywhere and the two books I was carrying fell onto the floor.**

**I looked up and was immediately pulled in by two topaz eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen. He bent over and helped me pick everything up. He was a gentleman.**

**"I'm very sorry." He said smiling at me. I looked down at the books I was balancing in my arms. Could they be any bigger? "I really should pay attention to where I'm going." I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. **

**"I should really be the one apologizing. I ran into you. So, um, sorry." I blushed even more. ****_Really smooth. _****"I'm Emily by the way. Are you Edward Cullen?"**

**Wow. The words just slipped out of my mouth. Now he was going to think I was a stalker or something.**

**"Yes, I am. May I ask, how do you know who I am?" My cheeks had to be crimson by now.**

**"It's a very long and strange story."**

**"I have all the time in the world." He grinned that crooked smile at me again. His teeth were so white the florescent lighting bounced off of them and blinded me.**

**"Well, I'm kind of late to Spanish. I don't want to make the teacher think I'm skipping out on him."**

**"What classroom are you going to?" I told Edward the room number and he told me we were gong to the same place. "Wow. A freshman in Spanish Four. Very impressive." I blushed again.**

**"Yeah, my mom taught me a lot. I could move to Spain I think." ****_Way to brag._**

**"That's really interesting. I think I could function there pretty good too. Would you like me to walk you to class?"**

**I had to say yes. So he walked me to our Spanish class and opened the door for me. The teacher asked us why we were late in Spanish and Edward explained that we ran into each other and he helped me find my way. Then I had to introduce myself in Spanish in front of the class. It was kind of embarrassing, I don't really enjoy being the center of attention.**

**The only open seat was beside Edward and we had a free period because the teacher got an emergency phone call from his home, so we were allowed to talk. **

**Edward asked me what I liked to do in my free time and I told him about dance. He seemed really surprised that I didn't have two left feet, although I didn't know why. Then I found out he could play the piano and I told him I would love to hear him sometime. Edward said he would love to see me dance.**

**"It's a date." I said, blushing madly. **

**"A date, or just a get-together?" He asked, amused.**

**"It can be whatever you want to be." I said smiling.**

** So......... love hate? Let me know. Ideas are cool if you wanna share. **

**reviews=love**

**thanks for reading!!**

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update!! Everything's been hectic with school and show choir, I mean, who gives homework the first week of school? But anyway, I'm really sorry, thank you for being patient with me. **

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 2

E.B.P.O.V.

When the bell rang I gathered all my things and stood up from my desk.

"Where are you headed to?" Edward asked me. I was kind of daze for a second and didn't realize he was talking to me until he asked the question again. His eyes were just so beautiful. Like the rest of him.

"Oh! I'm going to choir." I said growing red again. "I have no clue where I'm going though." I hated being in a new place. At least I had a friend. But I wasn't sure if that's what I could call him. I mean, maybe Edward was just being nice, helping the pathetic freshman out on the first day of school. Maybe we would just be Spanish buddies and nothing more. I mean, he was a junior, what did he want to do with me? There were much more interesting, better looking, and older girls than me. I would just have to wait and see and hope that this friendship could last.

"I'll walk with you. If you like." Edward said as he opened the Spanish room door for me. The hallway wasn't packed, but it soon would be. "It's not that far out of my way."

"That would be nice." I said smiling.

"So how long have you been dancing?" He asked me.

"Um, about since I was three or four." I wasn't used to people being so interested in me. Especially a boy,

"What do you do?"

"Mostly ballet and lyrical. But I do jazz too. I quit tap a few years ago." Opening up to Edward was easy, effortless. I liked that.

"I bet you've got quite a talent." Edward said, gazing into my eyes.

I laughed. "I don't want to come off cocky. But I do have a lot of experience."

"I don't find you cocky at all." He laughed.

"So how about you?" I asked, changing the subject from me. "How long have you played?"

"Almost my whole life."

"Wow. That's a really long time." Something seemed to amuse him. "What I asked?" He just shook his head.

"Do you play an instrument?" He asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to learn to play piano." I blushed once more after admitting this. "Do you play anything else?" I asked quickly.

"No just piano."

Then Edward asked me what my vocal part was and I told him I was an alto. He thought it was very interesting I had been involved in choir since the sixth grade. Edward told me he had never been a part of such a group, but he often found himself humming softly around his house or at school.

Edward showed me where the choir room was and we said good bye. I walked into the class in a haze, not being able to get Edward's gorgeous face out of my head.

Normally sight singing is very easy for me, but I missed most of the notes on the page and I think the teacher was disappointed in me. Oh well. I had all year to impress her.

But I felt as though I may lose Edward any moment. That I would wake up and this would all be a dream. Or worse, it would be real but he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Wouldn't sit by me in Spanish or walk me to chorus or even look at me when we passed in the halls. I didn't know wish one to wish for. A dream, or reality (which I would consider a nightmare).

E.C.P.O.V.

After walking Emily to her choir class, I suddenly felt alone, somber.

_What are you doing?! _I asked myself. _Do you want a repeat of the last time you were a junior at Forks? _

I couldn't be friends with Emily Black. It would not only break my heart but her's. And I don't think her parents would be over joyed when she brought me home.

_No! You cannot let that happen agin. _ I couldn't even think that way.

Emily Black would have to forget me. She could never be involved with me. I couldn't tell her my secret or give her any reason to think I wasn't the average teenage boy.

I had to avoid her at all costs. That way no one would get hurt. Not me. Not her. Not my family. Not her's. No one.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Staying away from Emily was much harder than I had imagined. She was such a sweet girl, no animosity or hate toward anyone. I don't' think she had a mean bone in her body.

Her funny, optimistic, and sarcastic personality drew me in; I loved all the idiosyncracies she possessed.

Emily was funny, highly intelligent, witty, sarcastic, happy-go-lucky, carefree, truly beautiful inside and out. I couldn't stop myself from gazing at her, whether that be with my own eyes or someone else's and talking to her. I was addicted to her in some way. Something just pulled her to me.

"So when is that date of our's?" She asked me one day.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"Remember, you play for me, I dance for you."

"Of course!" I said. I had almost forgotten. "How does tomorrow sound?" I asked.

"Sure, but where?" Emily asked. "Your house?"

"Yeah, why don't I give you a ride there after school?"

"That would be great!" She exclaimed, a huge smile stretching over her face. I loved seeing her happy. It made me . . . happy. Wow. It was a long time since I felt anything remotely close to that.

Emily went on to choir and I went to Chemistry, both of us walking on air.

_What do you think you're doing? _I rounded the bend to come face to face with Rosalie. _Cancel your plans with her. Now!_

"I can't do that, Rosalie."

"And why not? Aren't you tired of putting our family though hell?"

"Don't even start with any of that - "

"Carlisle won't agree to this. I know it. Edward, you need to stop this now. That's Bella's daughter. Bella and Jacob Black's daughter. Do you think they'll welcome you with open arms? Jacob hates you. And Bella wouldn't want this for her daughter. Don't do this to yourself."

I knew she was right. Of course she was. Rosalie hit the nail right on the head. I couldn't put my family through this. Not again. But I wanted to see Emily. I needed to. Could I logical, or would I stoop to my old, selfish ways?

**So . . . what do you guys think? You can give me ideas, I love hearing what you guys think!! Please check out my other fix, "Almost Lovers", "Congratulations", "Pain", and "Untitled". Thank you all for reading.**

**Reviews =love**

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


End file.
